This invention relates to a method and an associated system for protecting valuable personal possessions. More specifically, this invention relates to a protection system which alerts a user when an item of personal property has been separated from the user. The method and associated system are particularly useful for preventing the loss of an earring.
It is frequently the case that the most valuable possessions kept on one's person are among the lightest. A pocketbook containing credit cards, cash, and important personal information can weigh as little as a few ounces, and jewelry, particularly when adorned with precious metals and gems, can be of substantially greater value while weighing even less. For this reason, the personal items one dreads most to lose are often those most likely to go unnoticed when lost.
The inability to immediately and easily sense the loss of such an object contributes to the difficulty of pinpointing the time and place where that object was lost, and its recovery becomes substantially a matter of guesswork and luck. Because of this notorious problem, even where an item of property is securely fastened to the person, he or she often feels ill at ease and persists in checking for the continued presence of the item.
In particular, earrings are useful only when they are exposed, and it is then that they are at the greatest risk of being irretrievably lost.